A New Member Of The Family
by NightGirl123
Summary: Odette wants a baby but Derick is unsure that he's ready for that.


Swan Princess: A New Family Member

this is my first story hope you like it :D

My story is a story about Odette and Derick having a baby finally!

In the castle, Odette had just woken up to find Derick still asleep in bed.

"Derick", Odette said shaking him, "What is it Odette is something wrong"?

"No, But you'd better get up or you'll be late for work." "Okay okay", Derick said Getting up finally,

Once outside Derick was suprised to see Odette waiting for him.

"why are you out here"? Derick said with complete curiousity.

"Oh i was just thinking about something". "And what would that be?"

"I was just thinking maybe it's time we should start a family." "But Odette whats wrong with just you and me?" "Oh Derick it's nice really it's just well, wouldn't it be nice to have a little boy or girl running around the castle"? "Well i don't know maybe we should wait for a little while longer atleast give me some time to think it over." Derick said unsure of what to do.

"Okay i guess i could wait for a little while longer just give me your answer by the time you come home okay?" "Okay i promise, I love you!"

"I love you too"

While headed to work Derick started thinking about what it would be like if he and Odette had a baby he could see messes and yelling and crying and he also saw that him and Odette wouldn't be having much time together.

"Oh no what am i going to tell Odette i don't want a baby ruining our lives everything has been going great just the two of us and she wants a baby!"

"I'd better get to work while i still have time".

Chapter 2

Once he finally got to work Rogers was sitting at his desk waiting eagerly to talk to him

"So you finally made it huh Derick?" "What kept you?"

"Oh hello Rogers i'm sorry i'm late Odette and I were discussing something."

"What would that be?"

"Well, don't tell mother i know she'd make a big deal out of this."

"Okay Derick i won't tell a soul of this discussion we are about to have, now go on."

"Well, Okay Odette wants to have a baby, and i'll admit i don't want a baby...or atleast not right now."

"Oh well this is serious have you told Odette you don't want a baby?'

"Are you crazy?, no i haven't told her i don't want to hurt her feelings" " Iove her so much but i just don't want to say or do anything that would ruin our lives."

"Well you know Derick me and Zelda were gonna get married and start a family too but she just... WHY WHY MY LITTLE LOVE MUFFIN WHY DID YOU EVER LEAVE ME I KNOW YOU JUST WANTED THE FORBIDDEN ARTS BUT WE COULD'VE HAD SOMETHING!"

"Um Roger are you okay?" Derick said awkwardly

"Oh i'm sorry Derick did i have another "moment"?"

"Um yeah, you did"

"Oh anyway Derick just tell Odette how you really feel about it."

"Okay thanks Roger."

Then all of the sudden Brom comes in after ease dropping on their conversation

"So whats this i hear about Odette having a baby?"

"Where did you hear that?" Derick asked

"Threw the door where else."

"Why you little sneak you don't ease drop on other peoples conversations." Roger said bonking him on the head repeatedly.

"I'm supprised you have enough strength to hit *Old Man*"

While Brom and Roger were being idiots Derick sneaked out of the office and went to tell Odette the truth.

Chapter 3

While Derick was leaving his mother was calling his office Brom answered the phone.

"Hello Dericks office Brom speaking."

"Hello Brom is Derick there?"

"No he went to tell Odette he don't want a baby."

"WHAT!"

"You idiot you were'nt supposed to tell her that" Roger said bonking him on the head some more.

While walking down the street Yuberta runs over to him.

"Whats this i hear about you not wanting a baby is Odette pregnant?'

"Who told you that? it was Roger wasen't it?"

"No actually it was Brom."

"Of course i should've known"

"Odette wants a baby and i don't want one right now how many people do i have to explain that to huh?" Derick said finally getting to his last nerve.

"Well Derick you are gonna have to have an heir to the thrown some day."

"Yeah i know what should i do?"

"Tell her your ready to start a family, Derick you are ready"

"Okay I'll tell her."

Finding Odette in a nearby baby store he rushes in to tell her the good news she's been waiting to hear for a while.

"Odette i have to tell you something"

"What is it Derick are you okay?"

"Odette i want to have a baby now i know i'm ready and i'm sorry if i had any dout about it before."

"Well thats good cause i have some news for you too."

"Really what is it?"

"I'm pregnant!" said Odette waiting to see the expression on his face.

"Thats great do you know what it is yet?'

"Actually yes " "It's a Boy and two girls"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean theres three of them in there"

"Three?" "Are you sure?"

"Yeah isn't that great!" odette said really excited

"Uhhhh *thump* as Derick fainted and fell hardly to the ground.

Thank you for reading my story sorry if it was bad this was my first story and i'm going to make the second story probably tomarrow or a little later

Thanks Again there will be more stories!


End file.
